1. Technical Field
The invention relates to data processing and more particularly to a method for creating a multimedia application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia is expected to be a highly expanding branch of the data processing and computer field since it provides the user with an easy and effective access to information contained in various media, such as video, sounds, images, and data.
Typical examples of background multimedia applications can be found in the following documents:
"Visual Programming abstractions for interactive multimedia presentation authoring" Loegel, J. F. Rutledge, J. L. Heines, IEEE Comput. Soc. Press, Seattle, Wash., USA, 15-18 Sept. 1992.
"A new communication tool: time dependent multimedia document" Yoneda et al., Fac. of Sci. & Technol:, Keio Univ., Japan, lEE Compt. Soc. Press, Yokohama, Japan 9-12 June 1992.
"Tool support for the synchronization and presentation of distributed multimedia", G. Blakowski et al., Computer Communications, vol. 15, n 10, December 1992, page 611;
"Hypermedia, multimedia and hypertext: definitions and overview", H. Bornman et al., The electronic Library, vol. 11, n 4/5, August/October 1993.
"Windows shopping, Pricey and Elegant Multimedia Development", Byte, August 1990, page 114-156.
"Generating multimedia presentations automatically using TYRO, the constraint case based designer's apprentice", R. MacNeil, IEEE Comput. Soc. Press, Proceedings. 1991 IEEE Workshop on Visual Languages 1991 P74-9.
"Object description and representation for visual and multimedia databases," M. Rhiner, IFIP Trans. A, Comput. Sci. Technol: (Netherlands) Vol. A 7 1992 P331-45.
It appears from all these prior art references that the multimedia technological field has two major characteristics.
First, it should be noticed that this particular field of technology is mainly intended for users who are not programmers or computer engineers. Indeed, the creator of a multimedia application is typically a user who is more an artist than a technician who is well-versed in the software commands and tools existing in the data processing field.
Additionally, it appears that some of the existing multimedia data processing tools have significant drawbacks when applied to particular multimedia information. This is the case, for example, with some software commands which allow the user to rotate and magnify graphical objects and images. The use of these commands entails the execution of corresponding software routines to perform the desired function, for example, rotation or magnification. However, these routines, when applied to a file containing an original image, may have some adverse effects on the quality and esthetics of the original images when displayed on the screen.
Therefore, there is a need for an easy way to create multimedia applications that requires only a minimum amount of knowledge in the data processing field. Additionally, it is desirable to minimize the effects of creating multimedia applications on the quality of the images or video which are originally stored within the system.